


A God Gets Humiliated By A Bunch Of Teens

by sunbee



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, cursing, saturday afternoon shenanigans at the 21st nome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbee/pseuds/sunbee
Summary: Gods get bored sometimes. Unfortunately, they should learn to use the front door instead of barging into Sadie Kane's Nome.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A God Gets Humiliated By A Bunch Of Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Sadie is 18 at this fic, so that puts Carter & Walt at around 20 (I think)!

It’s a relatively quiet day in the 21st Nome. The sunlight is streaming in, some of the teens are playing FIFA20 on the PS4 in the Great Room, Walt included, and upstairs, someone is practicing their bass. Sadie and Carter are stuck in an intense game of gin rummy in the kitchen — the loser has to do the other’s laundry and Carter has _seen_ Sadie’s room, losing is clearly not an option. The obelisk in the great room starts to swirl, sand collecting and spewing out. A man with light green skin and well cared for hair, decorated with gold and little bones, steps out, smiling with razor sharp teeth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Walt says, glancing out of the corner of his eyes before looking back to the screen, not bothering to pause the game, despite the person he’s playing against looking pretty nervous.

“Anubis,” The man says, smile turning into a frown, “What are you doing here?”

“Playing FIFA, what do you want?” Walt asks. 

“I’m looking for the High Priest.”

“High Priestess,” Walt corrects, scoring a goal before calling over his shoulder, “Babe! Someone’s here to see you!” 

Sadie groans, setting her cards face down and stares her brother in his eyes, “This isn’t over.” She uncrosses her legs and slides her house slippers back on, padding into the Great Room, frowning at the sight of Walt completely focused on the game, despite a literal god standing in the room. 

“Sobek.” She quickly summons her staff from the Duat. “What do you want?”

The crocodile god smiles, his pupils turning into small slits against the yellow. “Ah, Sadie Kane. Watch your tone or I’ll—"

“Or you’ll what, kill me? Oh boy howdy am I scared. You really have me shaking in my boots, Sobby. Have you met my boyfriend, the literal god of death? Or my dad? Whew, I am terrified of dying.” She sarcastically raises her hands and shakes them a little. 

“You’ll watch your tone when talking to me,” Sobek growls, close to losing control of his human form. His face is slowly starting to elongate. 

“Uh, you’re the one who just decided he could _waltz_ right into _my_ Nome. There is a front door, you know, you could have used it.” 

Sobek growls and lunges at Sadie, but is stopped a step in by mummy wrappings appearing around his neck, tightening. Sadie glances over to see Walt, controller in hand, screen paused, with a hand outstretched in a fist. 

“See, I’m not scared of you,” Sadie says, gesturing at Walt. 

Sobek struggles at the wrappings, which just go tighter around his neck. 

Carter, deciding there was enough commotion to make himself present, walks out of the kitchen, cards in hand. Seeing the situation in front of him, he sighs, rubs his forehead. “Can we not, guys, c’mon, can we not beef with a god just once?”

“No, this is payback for _punting_ me across the Rio-fucking-Grande. He can choke for all I care.” 

Sobek looks over at Carter, and smiles slightly, “Call off your dog, Horus. For an old pal.” 

Carter stares in disbelief, blinking a few times before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. He sets his cards down, picks up the brown bottled cream cola he had been pleasantly enjoying, before heading back to the Great Room.

“Sorry, you walked into this one yourself.” He takes a sip from the bottle for dramatic effect. “Horus isn’t home right now. Maybe you could try calling back later.” He diverts his attention to look around the Great Room and up to the balcony, where it seems ever magician that was home had gathered to see what was going on. “You can all stay, just stay out of the way.” 

He throws a hand up, and a few protection sigils fly out, one landing in front of the TV, the others in front of the gaming devices hooked up to it. Sadie lets out a little smile at that. At least _someone_ in this house had their priorities in order. 

For a quick second, just a pulse, a translucent jackal head appears, but it’s gone almost as quick as it came. Simultaneously, enough pressure is applied to the mummy wrappings it pulls Sobek onto his back. Sadie exhales. That was kinda hot. 

“Sobby, can I call you Sobby?”

“No.”

“Cool, cause Sobek suggests I have just a little too much respect for you. Now, what do you want?” 

Sobek’s hands reach for the mummy wrappings, trying very hard to get them off, but to no luck. 

Sadie walks over and drops down next to him, putting an exaggerated frown on her face, sticking her bottom lip all the way out. “Aw, poor baby. Should have thought this through. Do I _not_ have a reputation but this point?” She directs the last sentence to Walt, who just shrugs. 

“I personally would have not suggested this course of action, but alas.” 

Sadie smiles easily picking Anubis’s words out despite Walt saying them, “Yes, but you’re smart.” Her attention turns back to Sobek, “What was it you wanted, again? You never told us.” 

“Just was- just was bored, wanted to- wanted to watch-“ 

“We’re _children_ ,” Sadie frowns. 

Sobek all but growls at her. “Wanted to send you on a mission to collect some- to collect some scarab beetles from the museum.” 

Sadie frowns. “If you’re so bored then do it yourself.” She stands back up, “Babes, just keep him there for a second, I’ll be right back.” She heads into the library, returning moments later with a piece of parchment paper and some charcoal. “Ugh, I can’t believe you’re making me do this, I’m going to pass out. This is so _rude_ of you Sobby. I’m going to lose gin rummy to my brother.” 

She starts writing the hieroglyphs for a spell down, making sure the crocodile god can see it. His eyes widen in disbelief, quickly reading the spell. 

“Oh, please don’t, please don’t.”

Walt raises an eyebrow, before making eye contact with Carter. The two start laughing. “Are you _begging_ , Sobek?” Walt asks through his laughs. 

Anger returns on Sobek’s face, “You’re dead to me next time I see you, Anubis.” 

“Too late,” Walt says, smiling. Carter just laughs harder. 

Sobek lets out a roar of anger. Obviously, his idea to solve his boredom had not been being humiliated by a bunch of teenagers. 

Sadie turns to Carter, standing up, “Brother dear, will you catch me when I fall?” 

Carter nods and comes over, standing behind his sister. Sadie’s eyes go iridescent, and Sobek pales. 

“Isis, please, Isis, you don’t have to—"

“Not Isis,” Sadie says, her voice sounding like there were fifty of her, “If I was her, you would have been long gone.” Then she starts chanting, the parchment in her hand infighting in blue-hot fire. As she says the last word, the mummy wrappings release, and Sobek lunges again at Sadie, only he’s pulled down into the floor, banished to the Duat in a swirling, endless hole of sand. 

Sadie’s eyes roll back into her head as her knees buckle under her, Carter quickly catching his sister with his free hand. Her eyes close in an instant, and soon she’s fast asleep. Walt comes over and scoops her up, throwing her over his shoulder and heading up to her room. 

He looks over at Carter. “Hey, finish my FIFA game, will you? I’m about to win.” 


End file.
